The Emerging Human Transformer Cult
by a13815
Summary: Conquering earth has proven to be a difficult task for the Decepticons. In light of their failure they have decided to enlist wayward and expendable humans to fight as pawns for their cause.   My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Conquering earth has proven to be a difficult task for the Decepticons. In light of their failure they have decided to enlist wayward and expendable humans to fight as pawns for their cause. (My first fanfic)

**Chapter 1**

There's nothing more exhilarating than taking your life and putting it directly into the fate of the world. That is exactly what Samir was on the verge of doing, and that is why his heart beat so rapidly.

It was Sunday evening, in the dim hours before nightfall. The city felt as empty as a ghost town. Heavy rain was keeping everyone indoors. Businesses were closed for the day and the streets were vacant. Only Samir was about. He scampered along the puddled sidewalks as rain continued to jettison down and splash the ground. Murky clouds hung over the central buildings of downtown. For a brief moment Samir stopped to take cover under the entrance of a small pizzeria and regain his bearings. He shook what wetness he could from his body and then glanced around for recognizable street names. Spotting one, he dashed back into the rain and headed towards it.

His shirt and trousers were soggy and he was beginning to shiver from the cold soak. Still, his spirits were high. In this dismal, gray sea of rain he was still almost gleeful with anticipation. The adrenaline-fueled excitement kept him warm.

_It was finally going to happen_.

This was Samir's first time in the central part of town. Though he was navigating though unfamiliar terrain under a fierce downpour, he kept his nerve. He'd already tossed his water logged map into a dumpster but its contents remained fresh in his mind. He managed to hold his route. It was a fun mental exercise, staying oriented in this maze of crisscrossed streets and alleyways.

After he passed by four more blocks of looming buildings, he identified the rendezvous point. 50 paces ahead, near the area where the buildings were shorter and further apart, stood the faded concrete entrance of a tunnel. It was nestled under a hill beneath the intersecting road above.

Samir picked up his stride into a run now, eager to shelter himself from the persistent pelting of rain. He reached the tunnel base and ducked around the stream of water that was drizzling down from the top in front of the entrance. Once he was inside, he shook the water off his arms and ran his hands through his wet hair. It did little to dry him. He took a moment to catch his breath, inhaling and exhaling the musty tunnel air. Then he inched his way forward in the darkness. Small steps with his wet shoes on top of what felt like mud. After a few moments his eyes began to adjust.

His target came into view with a suddenness that startled him. It was the crouched shadowed figure of a girl who sat before him. She sat only a few yards away on the bare earth, with her back resting against the tunnel wall.

_Michelle…_

Samir stood firmly in place, unsure of what to do. The girl made no movements. She sat completely still with her elbows resting on her knees and her head down facing her lap. Samir could make out the glint of long black rubber boots that ended at knee length, and she also looked to be wearing a long black jacket with a hood that partially covered her hair.

Samir's anxiety began to rise. He knew it would. As much as he had tried to keep his spirits up for this new venture, his true cowardice was resurfacing. Now that he was finally meeting this girl face to face his nerves were overcoming him. Perfectly still she rested.

Finally, curiosity more than anything caused Samir to break from his stupor. He inched closer to her. When he reached arm's length from her he broke the silence.

"Michelle," he whispered.

Her head quickly turned to face him. Samir instinctively recoiled.

She spoke.

"You're here," she said, in a flat voice. She looked up at him and he saw how pale her face was. She looked fairly young, possibly in her twenties, around his age. Her lips seemed dry and her eyes were slightly sunken under dark circling rims. Beautiful but withered. He wondered how long she'd been waiting there, but he thought not to ask.

"Yes," he said. "Now what?"

At that, she stood straight up with incredible quickness. It was so explosive yet so contained and economical. Again Samir recoiled. His already rapid heartbeat pumped even faster.

Then, out like a switch, Michelle was completely frozen again. She simply stood there and gazed at Samir. Moments passed and she continued to stand, and continued to look at him. It was slightly unsettling. Her face showed no expression whatsoever, but Samir could feel that her mind was working somehow, making some deep appraisal of the boy who stood before her. He tried to stand tall and hoped not to disappoint.

Finally, in that same flat robotic voice, she simply said, "ok."

Her body switched on again. She kept her eyes on him, but her left arm shot up in the air, pulling away from her coat sleeve and revealing the bare flesh of her forearm.

Then something impossible happened. Her entire elevated arm turned metallic silver. Her fingers appeared to fuse and begin to spin wildly while transforming into a sharp point. Samir could only watch, paralyzed with fear. He could barely register what he was seeing. It looked like Michelle's arm had turned into one large power drill, and it was now making loud whirring and humming sounds as it continued its wicked revolutions.

Despite his panic he was grateful that he was immobilized, for he did not wish to flee from this aberration. The reality of the situation flooded his thoughts and suddenly he realized that this was exactly what he had chosen. He was where he wanted to be. He'd chosen this fate as soon as he left his apartment that evening. Whatever this terror had in store for him, he would embrace it, even if it was death. It was too late to turn back now. So Samir stood where he was in deep acceptance.

Strangely, Michelle seemed to have understood. Swiftly, she brought her monstrous arm down and plunged it into Samir's chest. He felt it burrow into his heart.

Then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A jolt to the chest woke Samir in his bed. Reflexively he arched his back and cocked his head so that he was facing up towards the ceiling of his dimly lit apartment. He gripped onto his bed sheets and grimaced in an attempt to bare this sudden pain, but it only worsened. Ripples of shock spread from his chest to his arms and legs, and up his neck.

He began to writhe, twisting and turning in his bed. But in his fret, he became aware of a new feeling that terrified him even more than the intense pain. At first he thought it was his bed sheets sliding over his naked body, rubbing smoothly against his skin. But as he became more alert he realized that it was his actual skin, much looser against him than it should have been, shifting over his inner flesh as he squirmed.

Samir pinched his jaw to his chest and looked down at his body. He saw what he first thought were spiders dancing about on his skin. But the creatures on top of him were unreasonably large for common spiders and they appeared to be mechanical. There were six or seven of them, metallic and silver. They were the shape of common spiders but about four times the size with thicker abdomens. They made high pitched squeaks as they moved about. Frantically, they scurried over his body, probing him, injecting him with liquid substances, lifting up segments of his skin with their pincers. Samir realized that he had chills and it was from their cold fluids that he could feel flowing inside him.

He froze in his bed and let out a scream. He didn't dare move, and he didn't dare turn anymore. Lying deadly still with the creatures crawling over his body, he simply shouted at the top of his lungs. It seemed to be the only natural thing he could do. Occasionally he would pause and gasp for breath. He forced out rapid gargled breaths, hoping that the mix of yelling and obnoxious breathing would obscure the pain.

Footsteps interrupted Samir's panic. Someone was there with him.

He held his breath._ Who could be in the apartment?_

He shifted his eyes to the side to see who it was. A girl came into view. A pale faced girl with long black hair, draped in black clothes. Samir's eyes widened at the sight of her in his apartment. It was the girl from the tunnel. The girl with the hideous arm. The girl of his nightmare.

_Michelle…_

She was walking toward him, illuminated by the glow of a computer screen behind her. Samir could not move, but his chest thumped harder as she drew near. When she was over him she looked into his eyes with no expression. Then she looked at his body and studied the mechanical creatures that were working on him. There was one on his shoulder that seemed to be spilling a gooey silver substance. The substance trickled down his arm and dripped on the bed. Michelle picked the creature up by one of its wiry metal legs. Samir glanced up at it. It whirled around and chirped rapidly while dangling between Michelle's fingers. She calmly tapped the glowing red triangle on its back and it seemed to shut off. All of its mechanical legs rescinded into its abdomen and it collapsed into a ball.

Michelle shifter her focus back to Samir.

"You still must sleep," she said.

She raised her free arm and put her open palm on his forehead. It was warm but it made him shiver. Then her hand grew warmer and Samir's tremors increased. Finally her hand became scolding hot. Samir felt the pressure melt away from his body. His vision began to blur and when he closed his eyes he saw a flurry of white flashes. A moment later he fell out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>(<em>Note<em> – _Unfortunately I will be very busy this coming week so I cannot promise that another update will come soon. But the following week I will have time and I plan to make many updates!)_

_(Also I appreciate any type of feedback, positive and negative, as my purpose here is to improve my writing! Thanks)_


End file.
